


Bubbly Wednesday

by orphan_account



Category: JO1 (Japan Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:07:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,815
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23179735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: 瑚左，缺德文学
Relationships: Kinjo Sukai/Sato Keigo
Kudos: 3





	Bubbly Wednesday

十一个人闹哄哄地围坐在客厅里，桌子上零零散散地摆着蛋糕、外卖寿司和啤酒罐子。與那城拉开手中银色易拉罐的拉环，将溢出绵密泡沫的啤酒高高举起：“让我们再次祝贺Sky二十岁生日快乐！”

金城碧海是今天这场小型派对的主角。他被身边的队友们簇拥着，也举起手里的罐子，和队友们依次碰杯，然后礼貌地对成团出道以来各位的关系和帮助表达了感激。鹤房和豆原还不能喝酒，就暂且用了汽水代替。

“作为成年人而喝下第一口酒，要一鼓作气哦！”河野拍了拍金城的背，直爽地催促着他赶紧喝一口手里的酒。他笑着将易拉罐贴到唇边，仰头让带气泡的冰凉液体顺着唇舌流进嘴里。

其实也不是第一次尝到这样的味道。

带着香气的、微苦的、有些呛鼻的酒的滋味，金城原本是知道的。对于形容自己个性是“社交的”的他，其实所谓的融入集体的方式不过是和大家做一样的事情罢了。打扮上刻意让自己显得成熟，然而对集体聚会这种事并不那么游刃有余，结果到最后为了不让自己显得和“朋友们”不合群，也跟着喝下了含有酒精的饮料。这样犯下的错误，在成为偶像团体的一员仅仅过了不足三个月，就被向媒体告发了。尽管这场风波已经逐渐平息，金城也在出道前的fanmeeting上向饭们道了歉，但在二十岁生日的这天，名正言顺地喝下第一口酒的瞬间，他却还是会因为想起这件事而有些郁郁寡欢，不由自主地握着罐子出神。

手里突然空了那么两秒。啤酒罐子被抽了出来，然后一个装着果汁的纸杯被塞进虚握着的手掌里。金城楞了一下，扭过头去看，发现是佐藤景瑚。河野往旁边挪了挪，他就拿着从金城手里抽出来的那罐啤酒，盘腿坐了下来。

成员们各自三三两两聊着天，气氛融洽而热烈。佐藤将银色的铝制罐子在手上把玩了一会儿，然后看着金城，笑着问，Sky是对酒苦手吗？

“倒也不是……”金城盯着纸杯里色彩鲜亮的橙汁，想了想，喝掉了小半杯。果汁和酒不一样，单纯、讨喜却甜腻。金城不讨厌甜食，但在舌头上仍然留下的酸甜余韵里，他忽然意识到原来自己还是孤单而幼稚，也许比加了香精的果汁更无聊。

佐藤就很适合酒，甚至该说是适合香槟或者白兰地这样更优雅的酒。不管是身材还是时尚品味在团里都算得上出众，尽管爱恶作剧但完全不让人觉得孩子气，反而像是大人在逗弄小孩，而且能游刃有余带动群体氛围，和金城的个性比起来像是在另一个世界的人。金城看见佐藤将嘴唇覆在罐子的边缘，将自己只喝了一口的酒继续饮了下去，然后他露出余裕的笑容对自己说，没关系的，如果Sky不想喝酒的话不需要勉强，你的这罐交给我就好了。

不甘心。超级不甘心。

奇怪的胜负欲被激发起来。金城说了声“不”，伸手将佐藤手里的“自己的”那罐酒夺了回来就往喉咙里灌，喝得太急了又被呛得咳起嗽来。他也不知道是因为佐藤还是因为这酒让自己感到沮丧和不甘。佐藤连忙顺着金城的脊背轻轻拍了拍：“你没事吧？”

“我已经成年了……”金城攥紧手里的罐子。

佐藤盯着金城泛起浅红的的脸颊，似乎明白了过来。

“嗯，那就喝吧。”

佐藤拎着一打酒把金城领到自己房间里。两人在窗台边的小桌子旁坐下来，佐藤熟练地开了一听啤酒递给金城，他也沉默着接过来。交谈不多，偶尔佐藤会说些冷笑话，金城一边苦笑着抱怨“太冷了”，一边又喝光了手里的酒。当他逐渐觉得“也不是那么难喝”的时候，也已经醉了个七八分了。喉咙和耳朵好像都在往外冒热气。他伸手摸了摸自己的脸，也是烫的，大概这会已经变成红通通的了吧。

佐藤没有再说话，只是默默看着金城用手掌确认自己脸上的温度。等到金城终于有些茫然地把手重新放回到酒罐子旁边时，他慢慢将双手扶在金城的双肩上。如同安慰哭泣的孩童那样，他对金城说：

“没有关系的……Sky已经长大了，今晚要喝多少都可以。我会陪着你的。”

这句话在金城的脑子里打转，泛起连绵回音。佐藤没有说到成年，而是用了长大这个词，某种界线被模糊得刚刚好。金城叹了口气，迷迷糊糊地想，说出这种温柔的话语，不愧是让人艳羡的佐藤景瑚啊。他抬眼盯着佐藤看了一会儿，当对方再次将罐子凑到嘴边时，他有些急躁地伸出手来将它往旁边拨开，凑上去亲在了佐藤的嘴角。

“怎么了，Sky？”佐藤有些惊讶，但抚摸着被突然亲过的嘴角时又很快恢复了那种游刃有余的笑容。

“真好啊……像景瑚这样的大人。”金城有些语无伦次。

不要急……这其实不是什么难事。成为成年人也是，掌握大人的吻技也是。

佐藤用握着易拉罐的手轻轻环住金城的脖子，以成年人的方式回吻他。在令人迷醉的、带着酒气的湿热深吻里，佐藤一边将另一只手伸向金城的衣摆，一边絮絮地想着，大人的难事可太多了……为了以后不那么痛苦地向前，也许应该先为你举办一个小小的欢迎仪式……就在这里，只有我们两个人。

房门被锁上，五月初的风无声撩动窗帘的边缘。佐藤和金城褪去身上衣物，赤裸地交缠在一起，陷在柔软的床里。被进入的时候，金城将双臂紧紧搂住了身上人的脖颈，泪水从眼角不受控制地滑落，但并不是因为疼痛与不适。某种无法形容的情绪揪住了他的心脏。

佐藤缓了缓腰部的动作，重新将哭泣的金城抱紧。

“一切都过去了……”他说，“从今以后就是新的开始。成人快乐，Sky.”


End file.
